The present invention relates to a dental handpiece apparatus having a heating unit therein.
A dental handpiece apparatus employed in dental treatment is provided with cooling means, such as means for spraying water from a head part of the handpiece to a site of treatment for preventing the site of treatment from being heated due to cutting when cutting a tooth with the aid of the dental handpiece apparatus. However, with the conventional cooling means, since water at a lower temperature, such as tap water, is directly supplied to the site of treatment, the cut part of the tooth smarts with cold water to increase the pain felt by the patient. If the water is heated and maintained in the heated state at the supply source, a larger quantity of electric power is consumed, while the apparatus is increased in size. Besides, the cut part of the tooth similarly smarts with cold air sprayed from the head of the handpiece to the cut part of the tooth for scattering the debris of the cut tooth.